


He Cannot Know

by InkspillsNotebook



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone in the Zora Domain ships it, Friends to Lovers, I guess that's the second tag I'm putting on this, It's a fun time, Jumping to Conclusions, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link and Zelda are BFFs, Link feels overwhelming guilt, M/M, Miscommunication, Much support, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Or just makes noises every so often, Post Game, Responsibility, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon feels unworthy, Survivor Guilt, Zelda has a whole side plot for this but that will be posted later, and are all aware, anyway, because of course they do, dear lord, i'm writing this so of course they aren't gonna just like . . . talk about it, speaking is an effort he just does not want to really do, they're both a hot mess really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkspillsNotebook/pseuds/InkspillsNotebook
Summary: Calamity Ganon was defeated and the world was slowly starting to heal. Now, with a brighter outcome on the horizon, the calm brings a new set of storms.





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first dive into writing for SidLink. I adore this ship and hope you enjoy this little venture.

He’d managed to venture back to his home for once.

 

He’d been in the area traveling to Tarrey Town when he decided it may be good to check in on the place, not to mention having the opportunity to sleep in a real bed without paying for it. Link dumped his gear on the floor by the door and climbed the stairs. He shucked off his clothes one article at a time, tugging harshly at the sweat soaked and dirt covered articles. Once he stumbled before his bed and was bare, he collapsed onto the soft mattress. 

 

When was the last time he’d slept? 

 

Link thought back to his travels and came to the conclusion that it had been far too long. He could already feel his body relaxing and easing into a secure rest. He was safely tucked away in his home. None would bother him. Inside these walls he had no responsibility other than to rest. His mind drifted, lulled by the sense of comfort and ease. Eyes closing, his breathing slowed to a simple rhythm. Without the need to be alert for danger, or the elements to worry about, Link allowed himself to feel at peace . . . only to find that led to a dull ache. 

 

Link had debated taking a detour when he had been traveling home. 

 

The others smile came to mind first, then that cheerful voice, bright wonder filled eyes, then the complete look of his handsome friend. Link hadn’t been back to the Zora’s Domain in roughly four months time. It was perhaps the longest he had been away since becoming friends with the Zora Prince. 

 

Link’s exhausted mind wondered if Sidon ever thought about him too.

 

Probably not, or at least not the same way Link thought of the Prince. He could already feel his face flushing from the last time he’d allowed himself to relax and think of the other. Link would  _ never  _ tell him. Link had always made sure that whenever he indulged himself in one of his . . . fantasies, he was nowhere near a body of water. Prince Sidon had a wonderful habit of surprising Link from time to time with a visit. If the Prince was out on some sort of delegation mission, and happened to spot the other, they would travel for some time together and talked.

 

Links arms were always slightly sore from how much he talked to Sidon. 

 

He was breathtaking, and somehow Link had managed to befriend him. Link supposed that taming Ruta and helping Mipha was a large factor, but somewhere deep down Link hoped that even if he wasn’t some “hero of legend”, Sidon would still enjoy his company. 

 

Link thought of their last encounter. Close to the base of the Zora River, Link had been traveling a bit closer to the water than he typically would anywhere else. Perhaps it had been the need to see the other, but it had worked out in his favor when Sidon had all but shouted nearly a mile away to get his attention. He had looked radiant in the afternoon sunlight. The orange hues almost intensifying his red tones, his yellow eyes beaming at Link. For any other creature seeing a Zora get out of the water was probably a very normal sight. 

 

Link hated how much he  _ loved  _ watching the water run off of Sidon. 

 

Link still wasn’t quite sure if the other had noticed his stare or not, but Sidon hadn’t made mention of it so Link must be in the clear. Link bit his lip recalling how toned and large the other had looked. Link mildly scolded himself on how even just the size difference between them made Link blush. 

 

He adjusted himself on his bed, feeling warmer than he had been moments ago. 

 

Link tried to ignore the dull ache in his body. He was normally very good at that, ignoring his needs. It was difficult for him to ignore anything when Sidon was involved, and this counted in a way. Link had only recently given into his more . . . intimate thoughts on the Prince. Sidon was his friend, the other believed in him and confided in him like no other with trust, but Link would be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought of the other pinning him down more times than he should. It was wrong. Link shouldn’t feel this way about Sidon,  _ especially  _ about Sidon considering the history of Mipha. Link could never tell him. Sidon would be disgusted with him, angry, and disappointed in him. 

 

Link would die before letting that happen. 

 

Sidon couldn’t know how much Link loved him. Link himself hadn’t figured out how deeply rooted his feelings were until he had briefly thought of dyeing the Zora Armor red to match Sidon. He’d entertained the idea of that pleasing the other before his senses came crashing back to him. Sidon’s  _ sister  _ had made the armor for Link. Sidon’s  _ dead  _ sister. It would be rude and a dishonor to her memory to dye it, but the thought had stuck with Link. He hadn’t really thought of why it was so important, until he realized he just wanted something to say that he was Sidon’s. Something to show they cared for each other. That was when Link knew he was in too deep. Link didn’t want a token of friendship, but instead wanted something to almost represent Sidon staking his claim. Saying that they were together, and Link was Sidon’s just as much as he was Link’s. So, he did what he always did. He kept his feelings to himself, and suffered in silence.

 

Link had  _ always  _ been good at that. 

 

Link huffed thought his nose, annoyed that he now had a very obvious problem when all he really wanted to do was sleep. He took himself in hand, figuring he would just get the task over with and rest, letting his mind stop torturing him with thoughts of what he couldn’t have. Link adjusted his position to be a bit more comfortable for the task and set to work. He closed his eyes, frustrated but thankful for the image of much larger hands running over his skin instead of his own fingers. His mind flirted with the idea of Sidon’s claws tracing thin cuts into his flesh. Not enough to damage, but enough to give a sting. Sidon’s tongue would follow, soothing the scrapes as he whispered calming words to Link. Praise and admiration all while driving him mad with need. 

 

Link huffed, pumping his hand harder. How rough would Sidon be with him? Probably not very knowing the other. Link couldn’t stop the soft laugh at the idea of Sidon profusely apologizing if he thought he’d hurt Link in any way. 

 

Link would have to really convince him that he  _ wanted  _ Sidon to hurt him, or at least as far as Sidon was willing to go. 

 

He shuddered at the idea of Sidon biting him. His neck or shoulder, hell anywhere would be enough for Link. His cock twitched in his hand at the idea of it. Sidon losing himself in pleasure enough to bite Link; unable to hold himself back from giving Link an intimate mark. Link wanted Sidon to love the sight of it. Link below him, utterly wrecked and full, with Sidon’s teeth marks decorating his skin. 

 

Those were scars Link would be  _ honored  _ to bear. 

 

Link softly cried out at the image. Sidon’s possessive eyes looking at him as he licked his teeth, thick fingers teasing him from what Link really wanted. He would beg, plead for Sidon to take him. Link was already his. Link sobbed, desperate to know just how  _ good  _ it would feel to be completely stuffed by the other. From size alone Link was shaking, but knowing that it would be doubled made him weak. He’d beg for more, but Sidon would take things almost painfully slow, smile on his face as he whispered the filthiest things into Link’s ear mingled in with declarations of love that had Link to near tears. It would be so good, Link  _ knew  _ it would be good, just because he would be with Sidon. 

 

Link panted, hips thrusting off the bed slightly as he came. His cum splattered his chest and stomach, body shivering as his release hit him hard. It took him longer than expected, but he eventually calmed, sticky and sweaty but with a lesser ache than before. It was still there, but Link knew it would never truly go away. 

 

Then the guilt hit him. 

 

This  _ always  _ happened. He’d only ever indulged on a few occasions, but every time Link felt as if he were the worst friend. Sidon could never know. Link would need to figure out how to get over this and fast if he wasn’t going to drive himself crazy. He knew he needed to clean himself up, but Link was too exhausted and disgusted with himself to move so he simply curled up in his shame and let himself sleep. 

 

Behind these walls his only responsibility was to rest, everything else could remain outside.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you to those that left wonderful comments. @sweetautumnwine suggested I upload once a day to not just . . . bombard ya'll with what I currently have completed. Please enjoy.

“The council is dismissed,” King Dorephan’s voice carried throughout the entire thorne room. Many of the elders left, slowly but surely clearing the room. Sidon watched, smile in place, but mind elsewhere. 

 

“You have not ventured far from the Domain for some time, my son,” his father’s voice caught Sidon’s attention. He turned, nodding his head but trying to keep his reaction at a minimum. 

 

“There has been much work to be done here, father. I felt I would be of more use to our people if I stayed close,” it wasn’t a complete lie. He  _ did  _ have many responsibilities around the Domain to attend to. Yet, he knew that wasn’t the only reason. 

 

“Indeed,” his father responded, but Sidon did not miss the myrth on his father’s face. “You have been doing well. I am quite proud, however if there should come a time soon where you are in need elsewhere for a brief period of time, none would blame you.”  

 

Sidon tried not to look mortified. 

 

“I . . . yes, father,” Sidon began to fidget. “Thank you.”

 

“Sidon,” the tone itself commanded Sidon’s attention. “Your sister remained silent for so long. If there were ever a time where I would advise you to differ from your sister’s path, it would be this.” Sidon looked at his father in awe.

 

Sidon was aware that he was not . . . subtle in his growing affections for a certain Hylian, however he had not expected a positive reaction from many considering  _ which  _ Hylian he had decided to become smitten with. 

 

Not like Sidon really had a say in it. 

 

He had been enthralled instantly. It was true that he had been searching for a Hylian to assist with Vah Ruta, however when Link had stumbled upon the path drenched in rainwater yet still determined to assist them with hardly any explanation . . . Sidon knew.  

 

This Hylian was  _ special. _

 

Then Sidon came to find that this is  _ Link.  _ The Hylian his beloved sister had always spent time with. The Champion he had heard stories of. He could still recall the fondness in his sisters voice as she spoke of him. 

 

He wondered if his voice held that same tone now.

 

Sidon had been beyond pleased to know that their friendship was mutual. Link had not simply left the Zora Domain to never return again. In fact, Sidon could not think of a time before recent when Link had not either been close or in the Domain every few weeks. Sidon craved those meetings, and felt slightly embarrassed by how much he wanted to monopolize Link’s time when they could be together. 

 

Sidon was becoming greedy. 

 

He knew Link had other friends in the Domain, many of which he could spend time reminiscing about the past or finding out about what he had missed during his slumber, but something gnawed away at Sidon when he  _ knew  _ Link was in the Domain . . . but not with him.

 

“I shall try, father,” Sidon bowed, leaving the throne room to return to his own chambers to think. It had been months since Link’s last visit, and there was a large part of Sidon that worried. Was Link hurt somewhere? What was he doing that kept him away so long? Surely he wouldn’t stay so far for so long  _ willingly. _

 

Then there was the smaller part . . . the part that Sidon hated about himself. He tried his best to ignore it. The greedy, jealous part of him that had been so accustomed to loss in his life that he would do anything to avoid that now. He tried to force that part away, bury it deep within. He knew why that part was there, knew that his feelings for Link were becoming harder and harder to simply brush off as friendship or admiration. Sidon knew that he loved Link. 

 

He wanted to keep him.

 

It was silly. Link wasn’t some trinket . . .he was a person, an extremely important, reckless, selfless, charming, wonderful . . . Where was he going with this again?

 

Sidon let out another heavy sigh entering his room. He knew he could never tell Link. How could he? Link was far too important to Hyrule, to Princess Zelda, to  _ everyone.  _ He could never just be Sidon’s, and that thought was crushing enough. 

 

Nevermind that Link only saw him as a friend. 

 

Sidon did value their friendship; so much so that he would call it his prized possession, but that small part of him that Sidon wished wasn’t there demanded more. It was becoming harder and harder to keep boundaries. Sidon had nearly fled when he had been so thrilled to spot Link he had called out to him from a much greater distance than necessary. Sidon could have very easily swam closer, greeting the other in a more relaxed and formal way . . .

 

But he saw Link, and instantly wanted his attention. 

 

“Were you like this?” he asked aloud. Sidon knew he wouldn’t get a response, but he couldn’t help but plead for advice from his sister. “It is so easy to know how you loved him. Did you long for him when he was away? Dear Mipha, how did you bear it?”

 

Sidon paced his room, pausing when his eyes caught the last rays of sunlight over the surrounding mountains. His gaze traveled beyond Zora’s Domain, as far as he could see. 

 

“Are you safe?” he began. “Are you hurt? Are you resting?” He paused, looking down and shaking his head. 

 

“Are you lonely?”

 

He’d whispered his words, terrified that he would bring forth too many emotions for him to handle at once. This was becoming ridiculous. He would need to learn how to deal with his feelings for his friend, and move beyond them. 

 

Sidon’s love for Link would cause nothing but problems for the Hylian. 

 

Sidon would be there for him, always. His father had advised him to speak his feelings to Link, but Sidon knew that was a task far too great to accomplish. Link saw him as nothing more than a friend. He had also never said if he had been attracted to Mipha during the conversations over the armor. Link may very well be repulsed by the idea of Sidon being in love with him . . . wanting to be with him. 

 

He huffed out a staggered breath, tugging at his jewelry as he prepared for bed. He needed to rest. There was still much to do around the Domain, and the busier he was the less time the smaller part of him could speak. 

 

Sidon slipped in the pool that he used for sleep. If he could calm his mind long enough, he may be able to get a decent amount of rest. He closed his eyes submerging himself  until only the top of his head was visible. He tried counting, recalling the daily reports, anything simple enough to get himself to rest, but his mind continued to return to one topic.

 

_ Link. _

 

He could still picture the last time he had seen the other perfectly. Sidon had climbed out of the water to join Link on the shore to travel beside him for some time. He relished in the attention the other gave him, glad that Link’s eyes were on him and  _ only  _ on him. Link must have come down from Death Mountain as he only had on light attire. Sidon had to keep his gaze from lingering on the Hylian’s form for too long. Sidon was easily attracted to Link, simply for the fact that it  _ was  _ Link. He was fascinating to Sidon. 

 

Link was the very essence of the wilds of Hyrule. His hair the color of Hylian wheat, eyes as deep and clear as Lake Hylia, ever changing but always breathtaking. Sidon would do anything to look at him always. 

 

They had walked together, Sidon staying by his side as long as he could, but Link was heading further west and Sidon knew that he needed to return to the Domain. They had parted before nightfall, much to Sidon’s disappointment, but Link needed rest before venturing to travel to the deserts. Sidon did not want to get in the way of that. 

 

What would it be like to wake beside Link? 

 

Sidon sunk as far down into the water as he could. The selfish, greedy part of him was acting up again. If he had stayed, asked Link if he could rest with him . ..  Sidon knew that if allowed, they wouldn’t have gotten any. 

 

That was a fantasy he hated himself for indulging in. 

 

It hurt. It always hurt to allow himself the small step into his deeper desires for the hero of legend. He knew he shouldn’t to spare himself, but he also couldn’t stop the longing he had for the other. 

 

Sidon hiccuped, eyes widening as a familiar feeling slipped over his form. 

 

What he wouldn’t give to have Link with him. Safe and secure in the Domain, in Sidon’s arms. It would always be home to Link. A safe place to return to and rest when his travels became far too much. Sidon would pamper him if allowed. He would make sure Links wounds were treated and he was given the best care so Link would never want to leave. A selfish and foolish idea, really. 

 

Sidon could at least dream that Link would  _ want  _ to stay with him. 

 

Another hiccuped gasp left him, eyes shutting tightly at the idea of Link in his arms, lips forging a path down Sidon’s neck, chest, and stomach. Link was strong, Sidon knew this, but he was also so  _ soft  _ to touch. His skin was different, hands were different. Sidon could feel his form reacting to just the idea of the soft wonderful form pressed against him.

 

Would Link allow him one kiss?

 

Sidon moaned, unabashed as he felt himself fall into his fantasy. Link would kiss as he fought. There would be a purpose behind everything he did, but always some sort of surprise. Sidon wouldn’t hold anything back, not with Link. 

 

He wouldn’t  _ have  _ to with Link. 

 

He would worry, it was in his nature, but should his teeth scrape along Link’s plush lip and draw blood . . .

 

Sidon shivered in delight. 

 

Link’s form would press against him, firm but pliant and Sidon would take every opportunity to get his hands on him. Sidon mused in playing with either idea of Link wanting something soft and loving or ravaging him until Link was nothing more than a wanton mess below him. Both were tantalizing, and Sidon would do everything in his power to give Link exactly what he wanted. 

 

It seemed from the stress Sidon had been feeling leading up to his little fantasy, the need to have Link begging beneath him won out. Sidon could picture Link’s camp in perfect detail. It was as if he had not left him that evening. Sidon trailed the tips of his claws along the hem of Link’s top at the base of his spine while they spoke. Nothing too forward, but enough to see if Sidon could get a reaction out of the other. Link’s hands faltered every few words, a victory in and of itself for Sidon. The sun had set, the fire Link had made dim and warm. Sidon brushed his large thumb against Link’s bottom lip, a silent inquiry. 

 

Link’s lips pressed against his thumb, and that was answer enough. 

 

Sidon would taste him, every part of him that he could. His goal would be to instice, to tease, to have nothing else on Link’s mind but Sidon and what he could make the other feel. Sidon would not be able to stop himself from speaking, he knew that. Words of praise and adoration would leave his lips like a prayer to the other. He would want Link to know he meant everything to him. 

 

Sidon moaned once again at the thought of preparing Link. How would he do it? His fingers, his tongue, both? Sidon’s body shivered in delight at the idea of both, and allowed the fantasy to unfold. Link arching below him, crying out while Sidon made sure to stretch and pleasure Link enough to be able to take him. Link was so much smaller than him, and as much as Sidon wanted Link he did not want to hurt him. 

 

He would  _ never  _ hurt Link. 

 

He would never truly know how Link would react to seeing his cocks emerge from his body or even how the Hylian would take having two, but Sidon’s hand wrapped tightly around them to imitate the tight heat that would be Link.

 

He’d sunk to the base of the pool, well out of sight or earshot of others should any pass by his quarters as he leaned forward on his knees on the smooth rock floor. He would hold Link’s legs against him, thrusting in short quick bursts to get Link quickly accustomed to the full girth of him before losing himself in that heat. His own fantasy surprised him by having Link reach for him, pulling him as close to the other to kiss as Sidon thrust into Link with abandon. There would be no hiding what they were doing, Link would be far too loud for someone that never vocally spoke in full sentences. 

 

Sidon would take pride in that.

 

He would give Link everything he begged for, everything asked of him, but he would beg Link for one small boon. He was a Zora, and despite how he presented himself to his people as their prince, when it came to Link he was greedy. 

 

He would beg Link to allow him one bite.

 

The image of Link blissful below him, surrounded by his warmth, and the sinking of his teeth into Link’s collarbone was the final image Sidon needed to arch back and cum. His hand pumped the base of his cocks, milking the blinding sensation while the image lingered in his mind. One bite would be all Sidon would request of Link. One bite, one mark,

 

_ To show Link was his. . . _

 

It was selfish, something only one would do with a betrothed or spouse, but to have his mark on Link was something Sidon would crave for the rest of his life. 

 

His breathing calmed as his body relaxed, the image still prominent but shifting as Sidon’s euphoria morphed into something else entirely. The image of Link with his mark, happy, with him in the Domain together. 

 

Tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them. 

 

Sidon curled into himself at the base of his slumber pool, face hidden beneath his hands as sob after sob wracked through his body. He was conflicted, mortified, and above all else . . .

 

_ Heartbroken.  _

 

Link would never be his the way he so desperately wanted him to be. Sidon would never be more than a friend that Link would come to visit when he had the time; never a priority or predominant thought in the others mind. Link would never want Sidon the way that he wanted Link, and Sidon was going to have to learn to live with that fact. He was selfish, greedy, and Link could never know. Link was far too important to all of Hyrule for Sidon to selfishly ask Link to stay with him. Link had a higher calling in life, and if Sidon was to be any part of it, he would keep his feelings to himself and suffer in silence. 

 

He only hoped it didn’t completely shatter his heart in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr at inkspillsnotebook!


	3. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt is made

It would have to be quick.

 

Zelda was expecting him back at the castle any day now with an updated report on the restoration project for the guardians. Link had made sure to travel to both labs to get the latest findings to report the progress back. It was slow, and if Link was being perfectly honest, boring work. He was fine doing errands for her, really it was no trouble. That was quite literally his job, but after everything he had been through standing around waiting for reports to be compiled wasn't exactly thrilling. 

 

He'd gone hunting to pass the time. The Akkala wilds were home to some beautiful landscape, but also monsters. He'd spent a good chunk of midday clearing the area, then stumbled upon a cave. He broke apart the ore and was pleased to discover an entire cave of Luminous Stones. Ledo would be thrilled with the amount Link had collected. Calamity Ganon may be defeated, but the devastation it had left behind still lingered all around. 

 

He was going to the Domain because he had stones to deliver. He had no other ulterior motives whatsoever. It wasn't as if Link hadn't been itching to visit a certain Zora Prince. No, he was able to keep his emotions in check.

 

Link had made up his mind when he headed back to the lab. He would make a quick stop in the Domain to deliver the stones and stalk up, then head back to the castle to give the reports to Zelda. He didn't know what she would have planned for him after this, so it was best to complete the detour now. Reports tucked safely away in his pack, Link tapped at the screen of his Sheikah Slate until he found the shrine he would travel to and clicked the command. He felt the familiar weightlessness surround him before he vanished in a blink of bright blue. 

 

Link doubted he would ever get used to travelling to shrine locations. It was handy, and allowed Link to travel great distances in seconds versus months. However, once he reached his destination it was as if the rest of him needed to catch up. He stumbled forward, the sound of rain, waterfalls, and cheerful commotion greeted Link's ears. His feet sloshed in the water surrounding the shrine to alert anyone nearby to his presence. 

 

As he made his way to the main level of the Domain he did in fact see that it was raining. Nothing like it had been when Sidon asked him to assist with Vah Ruta, but a decent enough rainfall regardless. He could already feel his clothing beginning to stick to him. It wasn't going to be the most pleasant of visits, but Link would take what he could get. He scanned the area,not spotting the familiar face he craved, but Ledo was at his familiar post. Link jogged over standing in the others line of sight to get his attention. 

 

“Ah, Master Link,” he greeted, still working away. “Have anymore Luminous stones for me?”

 

Link handed over his haul.

 

It was an impressive amount, even for him. Ledo's eyes lit up between the raindrops and quickly took the gift. Unfortunately, he counted each one individually just as he always did. Link watched him patiently regardless.

 

“This is fantastic! I may be able to finally get some real repairs done! Keep at it and we may just have our home as good as new.”

 

_ Our home . . . _

 

Link smiled, but he refrained from anything else. He took another subtle look around the immediate area. He spotted red, but nowhere near as tall as what he was looking for. Link tried to ignore the crushing disappointment. 

 

“He's in a council meeting,” Ledo said, already back at work but a knowing smirk on his face.

 

Okay, maybe Link hadn't been subtle.

 

Link gave a nod of thanks for the information. Sidon had more important things to do than visit with Link. He was a prince with all the responsibility that came with that title. He knew the toll it took on Zelda daily, and that was with everyone's full support. He couldn't imagine how Sidon felt.

 

Link took his leave of Ledo, instead heading over to the market alcove to stock up on a few things. He  _ was  _ running low on his supply of ice arrows. He greeted everyone, taking his time to catch up and see if anything new was in stalk. When he felt that he'd lingered too long, he made his purchase than headed for Mipha's statue. Regardless, he would always stop to see her. He stood before the beautiful work of art and smiled to the image of his friend. If he had known she had been in love with him while she had been alive, he doubted anything would have changed. He cared for her, of course, but he was unsure if it had been love.

 

He knew he felt differently about the siblings . . . so that was telling.

 

He gave his own type of prayer for her, thanking her for her grace that saved him from death more times than he cared to count. He lingered, taking in the delicate work as if seeing it for the first time, gaze moving up the staircase to the large throne room tucked within.

 

The council must still be in. 

 

Link sighed, heart heavy knowing that even though he was  _ in  _ the Domain he still wouldn't get to see Sidon. He had done well by giving Ledo the stones, but the sinking feeling of having come here for nothing was a bit overbearing. It startled him by how much this bothered him. Had there ever been a time when he’d come to the Domain and  _ not  _ spent time with Sidon?

 

This would be the first.

 

Link knew he couldn’t linger any longer. He had to get the reports to Zelda and that he was going to be running behind as it was. Link knew he had been trying to stall long enough for the council meeting to end so he could even just get a glimpse of Sidon but . . .

 

There was a thought.

 

No, if he went anywhere near the throne room and saw Sidon he would be too tempted to stay. The meeting could be over in minutes or hours, and as it stood he needed to get back to the castle. He’d already lingered too long, knowing full well he would be returning long passed his estimated arrival.  

 

Seeing Sidon would just have to wait for another day. 

 

With heavy heart in hand Link went below to the shine to at least get out of the rain as he looked as his Sheikah Slate to travel directly to the castle. Shaking the rainwater from his eyes Link stood on the platform and set the slate. Just one quick tap and he would be there. Link hesitated a moment longer before he finally relented. He tapped the screen.

 

“Link?!”

 

His head snapped up to the top of the stairs. A flash of lightning struck somewhere in the distance to illuminate the higher level. Link’s face bloomed into a smile, only to turn to shock when the familiar feeling of weightlessness surrounded him. 

 

“Link, wait-” Sidon was on the move, rushing forward towards him. 

 

“Si-”

 

Link took a step towards the stairs, reaching out for the other seeing his hand already vanishing. It was too late. He should have  _ waited.  _ If he had just taken a moment longer then he could have-

 

Link stood in the grand structure of Castle Hyrule, the last rays of evening shimmering through the high glass windows.

 

“-don.”

 

Link glared down at his slate, almost blaming it for his missed chance. If he had just waited, gone up to see then he would have known that the meeting had ended. He could have spoken with Sidon. 

 

Instead the only image Link had was the startled and upset look Sidon had given him as he’d vanished. 

 

Link wanted to go back. It would only take another instant for him to travel back to the shrine. Nobody would know . . . but how desperate would he look? Link bit his lip,  hesitant and unsure in the hall. He wanted to see and speak with Sidon so  _ badly.  _ It had been six months now! It was the longest Link had ever gone without seeing the other. He  _ was  _ desperate. Link tapped away at the screen again making up his mind only to freeze.

 

“Link?”

 

_ Zelda. _

 

He turned, Zelda watching him from further down the hall. She must have just come around the corner. She smiled to him, quickly walking up to him and beginning to speak. 

 

“Were you able to get the reports we need? I’ve been trying my best to keep the elders at bay to wait, but you know how insistant they can be. Where have you been? I had thought you would have been back hours ago. I was beginning to worry.” She looked him up and down. “Oh, Link you look a fright. Come, we’ll get you dry then call another meeting to discuss the project. I cannot thank you enough for getting the reports on such short notice,” Zelda took Link by the arm to lead him back to his room. 

 

Zelda, the one he was meant to protect. She was his best friend and he would do anything for her, but her timing was awful. Link sighed, gave her a surely exhausted smile, but allowed her to lead him as she pleased. He was at her command, always. She needed him, and so he would stay. 

 

He owed her so much.

 

Link’s own responsibilities weighed upon him as a grave reminder of his failures. Perhaps it was better this way. Why get his hopes up when nothing would ever come of it? Dutifully he followed behind her,  tucked the slate away after clearing the map, and refused to look at it again. His heart was heavy enough with growing uncertainty. 

 

Maybe this forced time apart was Hylia telling him that it wasn’t meant to be . . .  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Monday! I hope you enjoy this update! Your feedback is much appreciated and is giving me a wonderful boost to continue my once a day updates!


	4. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in at the same time as the previous chapter

“Are there any further remarks regarding the trade established with the Goron,” one of the council members spoke up. Sidon could see the looks on the faces of those gathered. This meeting had been longer than most, what with more and more agreements and repairs to discuss as things were finally calming down. 

 

The incident one month ago from a beast that had surfaced from deep within the rock had brought about damage to a large portion of the domain. Ledo had come pleading for more resources, but the best the council could do was offer volunteers and a small fund from the reserves to purchase supplies that they were unable to collect. It was hard, the Zoras once more needing to rebuild after another attack. The calm was welcomed, even with the onslaught of stress. Sidon had been given more and more responsibility, and a direct hand in dealing with the threat due to him needing to be prepared for the throne. Sidon had faith that his father would still live a very long life, but he would need to prepare for the day when it would be his turn. 

 

A frightening thought to deal with all on his own. 

 

“If all is well, than I suggest we end our meeting here,” King Dorephan concluded. The council and all gathered dispersed, Sidon not very far behind. It was raining again. Sidon reached out as he left the throne room to see the delicate drops scatter about on the ground and against his outstretched palm. It hadn’t rained this hard since . . .

 

Sidon tried not to think about it.

 

It was difficult not to. Whenever free, his thoughts always seemed to be on the missing Hylian anymore. Six months without word or a visit. What was Link doing that had him so occupied? Sidon shouldn’t be one to judge. He himself knew how quickly time eluded him while fulfilling his duties. He could hardly comprehend how much of a burden rested on Links shoulders. 

 

That did not remove the ache to see him. 

 

Sidon walked further out into the rain and down the stairs towards his sisters statue. It always made him feel better when he stood before it, as if Mipha were speaking directly to him, helping him through. Sidon found his thoughts to be troubling. He worried, nearly constantly, that something was wrong with Link. That’s why he didn’t visit. Link was strong and unbelievable, but he wasn’t invincible. Sidon hoped that the other wasn’t injured or too unwell to come to the domain, but other than injury or embarking on some nobel quest Sidon could not think of a need for the six months away. 

 

“Your Highness,” Sidon’s attention was grabbed by none of other than Ledo. Sidon was mildly startled to find him in a pleasant mood. “Glad to see the council finally let out. Poor fool’s been standing out in the rain for hours now. Can’t be good for a Hylian.”

 

“Link is here?” Sidon nearly shouted. Link was here, in the domain? “Where did you last see him?”

 

“Was looking for you when he delivered more Luminous Stones. He headed off to the market to probably feel productive while he waited. You might find-”

 

“Thank you, Ledo,” Sidon called, already moving away towards the market alcove. He looked around, trying to spot the familiar form within the crowd. 

 

“Evening, Prince Sidon,” Marot greeted him from her place at the alcoves entrance. “Anything I can assist with?”

 

“I am looking for Link. Have you happened to speak with him today?” Sidon did his best to remain calm, but the rapid thudding of his heart was distracting. He needed to calm down. 

 

“Well sure. Link was here a little while ago. He spent a good bit checking in with everyone. We were beginning to wonder if he even needed to buy something, but he purchased a large order of ice arrows so-”

 

“Do you happen to know where he is now?” Sidon did not mean to rush her, but any time with Link was precious, and Sidon did not want to waste it. Especially not after hearing that Link had been looking for him. 

 

Sidon felt light headed.

 

“Seemed to be heading down to the shrine. You may still be able to catch him if-”

 

Sidon waved his thanks, jogging to the stairs being mindful of the rain. A clap of thunder roared overhead. Sidon stood at the mouth of the entrance down to the shrine when he finally spotted him. He was facing away from him, fiddling with his Sheikah Slate. Sidon released a heavy breath that he’d seemed to be holding for quite some time. A weight lifted off his chest. 

 

“Link?!” he called out to the other, realizing that if he was doing something with the slate, he may be leaving. Would . . . would he really leave without coming to see him? Sidon could understand that Link may have other things to do, but to be here . . . be this close . . . and for Link to just-

 

Link turned to look up at him, his voice snapping the other out of whatever he was doing. Link’s smile was breathtaking, and it came at the sight of  _ him _ . Sidon felt his own smile burst forth from the happiness that singular look brought him. Link began to speak, but horror quickly seeped into him. Link lifted from the ground, his body quickly being encased in a bright blue glow. 

 

He  _ was  _ leaving.

 

Sidon called out again, desperation locking his limbs. Sidon found it difficult to move, but he pushed forward in a futile attempt to reach him. Link looked up at him with a near mirrored expression. Link’s hand reached out for him, the tips of Sidon’s claws brushing against it as Link was no longer before him. The light settled.

 

A clap of thunder boomed.

 

Sidon stood utterly still, completely at a loss. What did this mean? Link had been  _ here.  _ In the  _ domain  _ for how long and Sidon only had to opportunity to have a meager glimpse at him?! Why had Link left without seeking him out? Why come here like a thief in the night to slink away without notice or word? Why visit with  _ everyone else  _ except  _ him?!  _

 

Sidon realized he’d stopped breathing. 

 

It was like his body forced a reset. His breathing became erratic, head light and airy from the sudden shift. His hands were shaking, vision blurred while he tried to grasp the situation. He need to rationally think things through. Link was not cruel enough to avoid Sidon like this. If he had been here, spent time with others, he would have made time for Sidon. Link  _ always  _ made time for him. 

 

So why not now?

 

There was a logical explanation for this, Sidon knew there had to be. His eyes pleaded the empty air before him where Link once stood, begging the other’s form to suddenly reappear before him. If the meeting had ended sooner, if Sidon had thought to come here first he wouldn’t have missed the other. The timing was off. Surely Link would come back to speak with him. Link wouldn’t just  _ leave  _ without seeing him. 

 

Sidon waited until the rain stopped. 

 

Slowly, as time ticked on his shocked state had ebbed into dread. Link had not returned as Sidon had hoped he would. A meager glimpse of the other was all Sidon would be gifted with after nearly half a years time apart. It was late now, Sidon could tell from the fierce glow of the shrine before him. He should return to his room to rest. 

 

Yes . . . that’s what he should do. 

 

It took some convincing to eventually get himself to move. He slowly staggered up the steps, wandering in a dreamlike state until he reached his chambers. He had no awareness if others had attempted to speak to him or not, but Sidon had managed to make it into his room somehow. The timing was wrong. That’s all it had to be. They had just missed each other by a few moments, and Link had become too busy to return. 

 

Sidon frowned. 

 

Six months absence and then to leave the Domain without a word? Why would Link do something like this? Why hurt Sidon like this? Sidon wasn’t so prideful to think that Link came to the Domain strictly to see him, but the possessive side of him longed for it. Instead it seemed to be the opposite. Link came to the Domain for every other reason except Sidon. 

 

What had he done?

 

Yes . . . yes, that was it. Sidon had to have done  _ something  _ to cause this. Had he upset Link somehow? He tried to think back to find anything that may have caused Link anger or displeasure with Sidon. If he could pinpoint what had happened to cause the other to be upset with him, Sidon could fix it. He would be able to apologize and hopefully amend whatever ill feelings Link had towards him so that Sidon may once more be in Link’s good graces. Sidon tried to think of everything, but the only thing he could think of was their last encounter.

 

Sidon’s form felt cold, empty. He could only think of one thing that would displease Link so much that he would never want to see Sidon again after their last encounter. Something so terrible to the Hylian that he would abandon their friendship and having nothing to do with Sidon from here on out. He did not know how Link had come to realize, but it must have happened during that encounter. Sidon slipped into the pool of water, numb and broken. There was nothing he would be able to say or do that would ever correct this. It was the obvious answer, but the one Sidon had never wanted to consider the consequences of.  

 

Link had to have found out about Sidon’s feelings for him, and Link did not feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that. Four parts and we haven't missed a day yet. Let's not jump for joy until a make it the full week. Hope you all are enjoying this and your feedback is much appreciated. Knowing that people are actually reading and like this is nice!


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Zelda has some things to say

“ _ Link . . . Link . . . you have to wake up . . .” _

 

Who said that?

 

Everything seemed heavy, a deep sluggish feeling surrounded his mind a body nearly paralyzing him. Wake up? Was he sleeping? Why couldn’t he remember anything? He knew that he was Link, so the familiar voice was obviously speaking to him. Why couldn’t he focus?

 

An unrelenting wave of terror had him nauseous.

 

He forced his eyes to open before he was ready, blinded by the surrounding light while his lungs struggled for air. Had it happened again? Had he failed? Why couldn’t he-

 

“Link, are you well?”

 

Link snapped his gaze to the left. Zelda kneeled next to him, curious look on her face but he could see the deep set concern in her eyes. She looked fine, no injury or strain. She was healthy, and aside from her current state of confusion, seemed perfectly unharmed. 

 

“Link? Were you dreaming?” Zelda leaned back a bit to give him space. He took in their surroundings. He was in the courtyard under a large tree. The sun was bright and high in the sky; a gentle cool breeze rustled the leaves high above him. Right, he’d come out to get some practice in while Zelda had been preoccupied. He must have dozed off during his short rest, everything was still peaceful. 

 

Link exhaled. 

 

“I . .. fell asleep?” His hands felt stiff. He moved his fingers to shake away the last of his sleep paralysis. His entire form felt too tense, on edge as if about to go into yet another battle. He tried not to show Zelda his embarrassment at her having found him that deeply asleep.

 

“I did not realize you had become so bored. Shall I come up with another task for you, champion? Can’t have you napping all day,” the jest in Zelda’s voice was obvious, but a sharp twist in Link’s gut kept him from sharing in her joke. 

 

He hadn’t had a proper nights sleep for a week now. 

 

His movements were sluggish and uncomfortable. Everything hurt, or seemed to put a strain on his body.  His attitude was suffering from the exhaustion as well. Others may not be able to tell due to his already silent nature, but he could tell every little inconvenience was grating on him. He was irritable and quit to blows with anything and everything he could slash his sword at.

 

The chicken had it coming.

 

He hadn’t  _ hurt  _ it, just scared it enough to leave him alone during his morning rounds. Link rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and return his focus to the present moment. Zelda was no longer smiling, but instead the concern was back on her face. 

 

“Link, are you alright?” she asked him softly. They would always tiptoe around each other when it came to specific topics. Link pushing himself too far was one of them. “If you need the rest I could arrange for-”

 

“I’m fine,” his gaze was as sharp as his hands. He instantly relaxed his shoulders, trying his best to seem less hostile towards her. She didn’t deserve his wrath when she was genuinely worried about him. “Sorry,” he apologized quickly.

 

“No, tell me what’s wrong. You haven’t been right since you came back the other night soaking wet and looking like a lost lamb in the hallway. What happened, Link?” she shuffled closer to him now, sitting right beside him in the grass. Link couldn’t meet her eyes. 

 

“It’s nothing,” he tried again.

 

“It is not  _ nothing _ . If I hear the sound of shattered pottery one more time we’re going to need to commision an entire new set.” She reached over to place a delicate touch to his arm. 

 

She was right of course. It  _ wasn’t  _ nothing. He felt ridiculous over his behavior and how he was acting. He had told himself he would keep it together, not let his emotions interfere with his duty. Yet, the entire week had him beating himself up over the other day. He still hadn’t gotten the image of Sidon out of his head, and as much as he tried to ignore it he couldn’t stop the guilt. 

 

He should have went back.

 

The instant he had come to the castle he should have returned, apologized, and spent what brief time he could with Sidon. He couldn’t stop reprimanding himself over his hesitation. Sidon was most likely disappointed and upset with him. Link just hoped the other wasn’t too angry with him. 

 

Link couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have Sidon angry with him, but it was something Link never wanted to experience. 

 

He tried convincing himself that it was for the best; that the timing had been a sign. Link had tried to believe his rationality, but the fact that he couldn’t get a decent night’s sleep due to the look on Sidon’s face was telling. It would never matter how many signs, deterrents, or rational explanations he gave himself. He would always have feelings for the other. 

 

Sidon  _ mattered  _ to him.

 

Everything about him mattered. His thoughts, feelings, and Link had very clearly upset the other based on his reaction. Link was annoyed with himself, and ashamed that he was cowardly enough to be avoiding going back. 

 

Link honestly didn’t know where to begin with fixing the mess he had put himself in.

 

“Link,” Zelda spoke again, her hand still resting against him in an honest gesture of comfort. “Had something happened at the lab?”

 

“Not the lab,” Link confessed before he could stop himself. His eyes widened while he gave Zelda a sheepishly mortified look. 

 

He hadn’t told her he’d gone anywhere other than the Lab.

 

“Where then? Is that why you were so late? Where did you go?” She was becoming impatient. Link knew it was because she wanted to help Link through whatever was happening, but the rapid fire questions had him hesitating again. 

 

When had he lost the ability to make split second decisions? 

 

“I . . . delivered some Luminous Stones to the Zora’s Domain,” he confessed slowly, hands shaking a bit. He knew she would never  _ yell  _ at him, but he braced himself for the look of disappointment. 

 

“Oh,” she sounded curious once again. “That’s odd. You’re normally in the best moods after returning from the Domain. Is Prince Sidon alright?” Zelda rambled.

 

Link flinched. 

 

Zelda grabbed his face to make him looked at her, blindsiding Link with the action. She gave him a stern look over, as if trying to read his thoughts just from the look on his face. 

 

“Link, if something is wrong with Prince Sidon you should have told me straight away. I know how much you lo-” Link panicked and clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying it aloud. Once it was spoken it would be real, and Link would no longer be able to brush it off. 

 

Zelda rolled her eyes and pulled away his hand.

 

“No wonder you’ve been like this,” she shook her head. “What happened?” 

 

“He’s fine,” Link answered her honestly.

 

“Well . . . if he’s fine then what’s gotten into you? I can’t imagine the two of you getting into a disagreement or- Goodness, Link you both haven’t gotten in some sort of fight have you?” the look the crossed his face must have given her the wrong impression. 

 

“No, nothing like that.” He was watching his hands, trying to keep them as steady as possible. This was mortifying. Link would have to explain his awful mood and terrible behavior, and he knew that his excuse wasn’t a good one. He had been difficult to be around all week.

 

All because he  _ missed  _ Sidon. 

 

“Well now I’m just confused,” she spoke finally exasperated. Link bit the inside of his lips and looked at her. 

 

“I didn’t get to see him,” his hands moved slowly. “I left before I had the chance. I’d been stalling, but I knew that you needed me to come back with the reports. He was in a council meeting and I ended up deciding to leave without seeing him, but the meeting ended and he saw me just long enough to see me leave. I really upset him. He looked so- he’s probably upset with me.” Link’s hands hadn’t stopped until he noticed the look Zelda was giving him.

 

“Oh Link,” she shook her head. “It sounds as if you’ve upset yourself more. I’m sure Prince Sidon is just as disappointed as you that the two of you had missed each other. I doubt he would ever be upset with you.” Zelda paused suddenly, a look of mild shock coming to her features. 

 

“When . . . was the last time you were able to visit?” she asked slowly.

 

“Six months ago,” he shrugged.       

 

“Six- It’s been that long?” she sounded unsure. “I thought you went when . . . no I had sent you to check on Lurelin Village to see what supplies they needed from the hurricane. What about when . . . no, you had come right back. When . . . was the last time you have had a break?” Zelda continued to try and recall when she had thought he had last visited, but judging from the surprise growing on her face she was coming to the same conclusion as Link. 

 

It had been  _ too  _ long. 

 

“Well this is ridiculous. You can’t just go six months without a proper rest. It’s no wonder you’re this tired. Link, why didn’t you say anything? You know you can always-”

 

Link gave her a very pointed look. There were very obvious reasons he hadn’t said anything about it. He could not abandon her whenever he wished just to catch up with Sidon and frivolously entertain his feelings. What if something happened while he was away? What if she needed him? What it-  

 

“Link, I know I ask too much of you, but you need to tell me when enough is enough. If you’re tired please go and rest. Take some time away. You may be a hero, but you are not invincible.” 

 

She smiled.

 

“You’ve done and still do so much, and I feel you get very little in return. I am well guarded here, and I doubt anything will happen concerning our esteemed guest. He has been nothing but on his best behavior,” she clapped her hands together, suddenly looking very excited. “It’s decided.”

 

“Zelda-”

 

“No, you are to go to the Zora’s Domain and visit with him. I refuse to be the reason our people no longer get along because I’m keeping you from even chatting with him,” she was teasing him now. Link tried with all of his might to stop the flush on his cheeks. “If you are that concerned, I’ll come up with some assignment for you. Make it official if you insist upon it.”

 

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Link was terrified. He could handle many things, but not Sidon rejecting him. Zelda gave him another exasperated look. 

 

“Honestly,” she muttered, quickly standing and pulling him up. “You are being ridiculous. Let’s get you packed.” They were off again. Link still had very little say, but at least the outcome would hopefully be beneficial. It  _ would  _ be nice to be able to see and spend time with Sidon without the need to rush off right away. 

 

He couldn’t ignore his excitement.

 

Zelda flew around his room like a whirlwind, packing things that she believed were needed but Link knew he would take out the moment she looked away. It was a strange dance they performed with Zelda tossing in every odd and end with Link trying to hide the object somewhere in the room again without her notice. 

 

It took an hour. 

 

“One month,” Zelda pulled the drawstring of his bag closed and handed it back to him. He gave her a confused look. “One month, does that seem sufficient. I . . . I know you deserve more time, but I’m not sure if we’ll be able to-”

 

“Zelda, that’s too much,” Link cut her off. Link had been expecting a week at most, not an  _ entire  _ month. What would Link do in that amount of time? He couldn’t be away that long. Things seemed peaceful, but they had been that way before. 

 

Link still wasn’t complete sure he should leave Zelda considering who else was in the castle.

 

“Everything will be fine,” Zelda hushed his thoughts. “Link, please. You deserve so much more than this, but sadly this is all I can do for now.” She held the bag out further towards him, making her point. His fingers flexed, doubt still in his mind, but the image of Sidon came to his mind.

 

He took the bag. 

 

“Wonderful,” she was beaming as they made their way to the entrance of the castle. “I shall see you in one month.” Link turned to her at the door, gaze moving from his Master Cycle Zero to her instantly.

 

“If you need-”

 

“I’ll contact you should anything arise, but nothing will.” Zelda took his hands. “Please allow yourself to rest and have an enjoyable time. I want to hear all about it when you return.” 

 

Link nodded, getting a better grip on his bag and began getting the cycle ready. 

 

“Wait, you’re riding there? Link, you could easily just-”

 

“It will give me time to think of what to say,” Link answered her. As excited as he was, his nerves and doubt were quickly returning. An undertow pulling him away from his good mood. He still needed to apologize, and had some explaining to do. 

 

Link silently begged for this to work out. 

 

Zelda shook her head at him but still smiled, waving as he began heading off for his new destination. He smiled with genuine eagerness. An entire  _ month  _ with Sidon—if he even wanted to see Link. The smile faltered. If he didn’t . . . if Sidon was that upset with him, Link supposed he would just spend the month at home, heartbroken but resting. 

 

Zelda would kill him if he went back early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the middle of the week everyone!! I'm planning to get Parts Six and Seven completed tonight so I can take it a bit easy before the weekend. I hope you enjoyed my take on BOTW Zelda. I wasn't planning on the entire part having her but the muse just sorta took over. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and your feedback is always appreciated! See you tomorrow!


	6. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm . . .

If there was one positive Sidon could take away from the week, it was that he had been able to calm himself down. 

 

After his . . . episode, as he had deemed it, Sidon had been able to rationally think the situation through. They had simply missed each other, the timing poor. A disappointment, but nothing to the extreme that Sidon’s emotional state had made it seem to be. He’d woken up the next morning and really contemplated what had happened. Link had seemed just as upset as Sidon had felt when he’d vanished. Ledo and the others had mentioned that Link had been trying to wait for the meeting to end to see him.

 

The corners of Sidon’s lips upturned softly.

 

Despite Link’s harrowing responsibilities and time sensitive tasks, Link had done his best to make an effort to see him. Sidon appreciated that more than anything, and felt ashamed by his irrational line of thinking. Link was not the type of person to simply avoid a problem. If Sidon had in some way upset his dear friend, Link would have discussed it with him, or at the very least brought it to Sidon’s attention. 

 

Link wouldn’t just abandon him. 

 

He’d thankfully been able to pull himself together over the entire ordeal, but his reaction did strike a troubling chord with Sidon. He had reacted that fiercely to missing the opportunity to meet and spend time with Link, and came to the conclusion that Link must hate him. Yes, it was true that Sidon craved Link’s time and attention. Sidon cared for Link and wanted whatever he could get to be with him, but it was something of a cautionary tale to have that strongly of a reaction when there were so many other variables. 

 

In other words, Sidon extremely overreacted. 

 

He was embarrassed by it, glad that none had witnessed it or had kept their silence if they had. Sidon wasn’t sure what he would have done if someone brought it to his attention once again. Sidon just needed to be patient. He knew Link would be back to visit at some point, and though the length of time away was distressing, it wouldn’t be forever. 

 

Good things come to those who wait.

 

Sidon kept himself occupied enough. His father and a few of the others had given him long looks after seeing the sudden shift in his attitude. He seemed back to his usual self. He felt far less distraught and overemotional, and with the mental step back from his recent emotional disarray, he seemed to settle back into himself. Sidon had put things into perspective. 

 

Yes, his feelings for Link were growing stronger, and the desire to be with him was something that Sidon could no longer ignore. He would stop trying to brush things off, or shove them into the category of friendship when he was very much aware it was not entirely friendship he was feeling for the Hylian. He loved Link. Having finally fully embraced that, it seemed his emotions had ebbed into something less torrential and more docile. Sidon could appreciate those feelings now that he stopped trying to hide them away or wallow in them. When he did that, trapped himself into that behavior, he was only hurting himself. 

 

The other day being case and point. 

 

He was no longer stressing over his feelings, and yes, he was still disappointed that he would need to wait to see Link again, he was relaxed in knowing that the individual of his affection would be back. 

 

A very calming thought indeed. 

 

Sidon was able to focus more on his tasks and put more energy into them. He was glad for the newfound focus, and he would leave his thoughts of Link to less distracting times. He had been doing well all week, if he did say so himself. He slipped into his usual schedule with the added trips to the meeting point with the Goron travelers that were coming to assist in repairs. 

 

They were still unsure if there would be more attacks from deep beneath the rocks. 

 

Their newest arrangement with the Gorons allowed for a more open dialogue during council meetings when discussion turned to that very topic. The Zora had been trying to rebuild and repair the Domain for as long as Sidon could remember. The additional assistance was welcomed, but the Gorons’ knowledge of what lurked beneath the ground was of high value. 

 

Sidon was determined to find out as much as he could.

 

If they could prevent another attack, or even just prepare for one, it would be much better than the blindsided way they had been handling things. The trips to meet up with Goron liaisons had been Sidon’s idea, so naturally he was the one to make the journey each day to meet with the new groups. He didn't mind, and a bit of time away from the Domain was good for him. This was an excellent first step in Sidon learning what it would be like when he was king. He’d set out around mid-morning, just after the night watch completed their report and the days council topics of discussion had been announced. He was not needed, so he felt his time would be used better with meeting the Goron for the day a bit early. So long as he didn’t go beyond the Foothill Stable he would be alright. The air would be dry, but only enough to be uncomfortable. It wouldn’t be damaging in any way. 

 

He set out, taking his time to enjoy the areas beyond the Domain. From the top of the waterfalls he could look out at the vast landscape before him. His eyes blinked to the left, a quick glimpse of the castle flashing into view. 

 

Link would need to show him more of the world. 

 

Sidon mused to himself as he began the hike closer to his destination. He had traveled as far as the rivers could take him, and he would be on foot from there on out. He had plenty of time to mull things over.

 

Link still had duties to attend to for Zelda and the elders at the castle; Sidon would think there would be plenty of chances for him to bring up traveling with Link at some point. Sidon smiled at the very idea. Traveling with Link . . .

 

Perhaps he was still sleeping.

 

Sidon didn’t mind however. He was making his way along the path by himself. With nobody else around he could allow a moment to indulge in a fantasy. They would set out from the Domain with everything but a destination in mind. Sidon would put his complete trust into Link, just as he always did, to lead them and show Sidon what the rest of the world really  _ did  _ look like. Link had to have been to every single path and every hidden gem. How long would a traveling holiday last? A week, perhaps even two if Sidon was really lucky. 

 

It was his daydream after all.

 

He wouldn’t press his luck. SIdon would be thrilled to spend even an hour with Link much less an entire week. Sidon would be beside himself with joy over the whole thing. Any time with his Hylian was precious, and he would savor it. If anything else, they would have fun. Sidon would need to think of the best way to approach the subject. If the opportunity presented itself. He'd come up with something.

 

His daydreaming had kept him company the entire way, startling him a bit when he stood before the stable. A quick look around showed that few were milling about, but he did spot the final group of Gorons that had come to their aid. There were two, a large duo with tools and heavy packs. Sidon smiled and began waving. 

 

“Hello there!” he greeted, his usual pep in his step. “I understand I am early but felt it would be best to meet and travel back with you.”

 

The duo looked up, mildly alarmed, but Sidon was used to that sort of reaction. 

 

“Oh, you’re one of the Zora,” the one to the left spoke. He smiled, large and bright. 

 

“Indeed, I am Prince Sidon. A pleasure to meet you both. I cannot thank you enough for your service in helping my people,” he continued, now standing before them at a much more comfortable distance. 

 

“Prince?” They both seemed taken aback.

 

Sidon was also used to this reaction as well.

 

“Indeed. Now, if you are both ready to begin our journey back to the Domain, I have a few questions to ask as we go.” He didn’t want to jump right into his theories about the creature that had attacked the Domain, but it was the largest problem his people faced at the moment. 

 

“Sure.” The two looked to one another then stood, grabbing their things, and the three set off. As they walked, Sidon knew that it would take much longer to return to the Domain, but it did allow ample time for conversation. 

 

He began making a mental checklist of things he wanted to ask.

 

The trip would take them the entire day on foot. Sidon was pleased enough with chatting and the small stretch of travel. Sidon learned that the duo he traveled with were brothers that worked to harvest ore in the mountain. Sidon eagerly listened and made note of all the strange new things they spoke of. He would love to see it, but he feared it may not be wise for him to travel there. 

 

The two agreed with him. 

 

He had asked his questions, intending to receive some sort of answer, but was surprised when neither of the duo could help him. 

 

“No much comes up from the mountain, too hot,” one shrugged while speaking. The group getting closer to the Zora River. Sidon could just begin to feel the temperature difference and the familiar feeling of home. 

 

“You’ve got a lot of water where you are. You sure it isn’t some kind of sea serpent? Boss likes to mention he battled a great salamander once.”

 

“Whatever’s attacking your home, I’m not sure we’ll be able to help in telling you what it is.” The two exchanged looks. “We can take a look at where the beast came from, see what the rock tells us.”

 

“That would be most helpful,” Sidon replied. It wasn’t the best answer he could have gotten, but it was something, and the Gorons were willing to try. Sidon couldn’t ask for much else. 

 

“Sure. We could-”

 

The group paused. They had come to the base of the trail from Foothill Stable and stood next to the Zora river. Just beyond the sign and close to one of the old monster forts the trio heard the familiar sounds of a battle. There was screeching, far too loud to only be a few of the foul things, and the heavy clash of metal as blows were exchanged. Sidon went to mention something to the duo when he found they already had their tools drawn as makeshift weapons. Sidon beamed. Seemed they were off to assist with a fight.

 

There was a sudden explosion. A large burst from the center of the fort. The screeching became more intense as it seemed the item had not worked as well as expected, the the creatures were only more agitated from the sound of them. Sidon’s breath caught, not from the startling sound, but due to the colors he saw. He’d witnessed that very same item in person on numerous occasion when the user was either clearing out areas to explore or something else equally amazingly reckless. Sidon would recognized that particular shade of blue anywhere now.  

 

“We must hurry!” Sidon instructed his traveling companions as he raced for the water leaving the two to race forward on foot by the bridge. The moment he was in he dashed to the center of the fray, his speed doubling. Whatever had happened the sound of numerous enemies was troubling, and he could not leave the other to deal with them alone. Using a bomb in the middle of combat? Sidon tried to remain calm, but there was only one thought racing through his mind.

 

Link was in trouble. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this part. We're almost to the end of the week! Leave a comment to let me know what you think and I'll see ya'll tomorrow!


	7. Fight

Link had spent a good chunk of the afternoon just . . . driving.

 

He wanted to have everything thought out for when he saw Sidon again. He needed to apologize for not going back and spending time with him earlier. He needed to bring up that Zelda had all but shoved him out of the castle to take a break. He also needed to figure out a way to ask if he could spend his entire month without responsibilities at the Domain with Sidon. Well . . . not  _ just  _ Sidon, but if at all possible Link wanted to use this time gifted to him to be around the other as much as he possibly could. Link wouldn’t get an opportunity like this again and he needed to make sure he didn’t mess this up. He had to present it in a way that wouldn’t make Sidon uncomfortable or burdened with Link spending  _ so much  _ time with him. 

 

Link was stalling. 

 

He had even gone as far as to look for Koroks while he muddled over his word choice. He took his time around the Hyrule Fields and went as far south as the Riverside Stable before he finally came up with a good enough theory. Sidon always mentioned that if Link was ever in the area he should stop by, and he never seemed to mind when Link was at the Domain for a few days. 

 

This was an entire month.

 

Obviously his excitement had dipped down into nerves. He knew Sidon would be fine with it, knew that regardless of what Link asked of him the other would allow or obtain anything to make it so. It was a wonderful feeling, but he also didn’t want to be a bother to the other. Yes, Link wanted to spend all of his time with Sidon, but the other had responsibilities and royal duties to attend to, so the chances of spending much time together at all were slim. 

 

Link could help.

 

Zelda would most likely disapprove with Link technically working on this gifted vacation, however if he was to spend an entire month in the Domain, he wanted to be useful. Perhaps Ledo needed more stones, or even just another pair of hands. Link knew some basics of repair from watching his own home be restored, and with a bit of instruction he was sure he could manage. If not, he could be useful in other ways. He could assist Bazz with training a few of the Zoras in different combat styles he had picked up on in his travels. That would be a way for him to productively pass the time and avoid getting in Sidon’s way. Link really wasn’t one for standing still. 

 

It was a stretch, but maybe if he could prove himself useful the length of time he spent there wouldn’t seem like a hindrance. Link could manage. Well, he hoped so anyway. 

 

He tossed in some fuel to make the last stretch of his journey. It was hitting late afternoon and he’d stalled long enough for the day. He would make his way to the Domain and just have to wing it. Not like he wasn’t used to that. Pulling out his Sheikah Slate he took another glimpse at his map to see the best path he should take from his position at the stables. He could ride all the way up along the repaired ruins, but it would make more sense for him to cut through the Lanayru Wetlands. Sure he would most likely run into a creature or two, but nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle. 

 

Link started up his bike and took off.

 

It didn’t take him long at all to reach the Lanayru Wetlands but he knew it would be best to take the shortcut on foot rather than the bike. Getting everything in order he set off. The sun was just beginning to fall below the surrounding mountains. It was well into evening and Link came to the realization that he would arrive at the Domain at nightfall. Not completely out of the ordinary for him, but not ideal. He was tempted to use the slate, but his uncertainty once again got the better of him. 

 

Link hadn’t come across much trouble. A quick cross of blows here or there but he’d managed to cross all the way to Lineback Island unscrated. He could already see the shore and knew that once he was on his bike again, he would cut his travel time in half. Crossing the old creature hideout, he wondered if it would have been faster to just go around. 

 

A striking pain flared in his left shoulder. 

 

Link jumped, sword and shield drawn in an instant while he looked around. He found feel the arrow digging into his muscle but it would have to wait. The worst thing he could do was remove the arrow then bleed out while in combat. There were dozens of shadows coming fully into the light from lurking below the wooden bridges. Link cursed himself for not paying more attention. 

 

It was an ambush. 

 

Lizalfos and Moblins swarmed around him, grunting and squealing as they attacked. For the majority of the fight, Link held his own. He tried his best to get to some sort of vantage point, but every time he cleared a path, another creature took the previous foe’s space. Link was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic between the amount of weapons attacking him and the limited space he could move in. He had already taken a good number of blows, and he feared a few more may start to cause a problem. So, Link did the only thing he could think of to create enough distance for himself. 

 

He set off a bomb. 

 

He had tossed it just far enough away that the heat from the explosion he felt wasn’t too intense. He’d held his shield before him to try and block the majority of the impact, and for the most part, it seemed to do the trick. The heat of the flames danced across his shield, but it created just enough distance that Link felt he could finally move. 

 

He had nowhere to go.

 

The blast had forced some of the onslaught back, however this now left no proper exits for Link to get away. He’d essentially trapped himself. He’d been in tighter situations, but this was far from ideal. Two of the Lizalfos rushed him, taking his focus away from his escape plan to keep himself alive. He knocked the first that reached him back, but took a deep cut from the other across his right side. 

 

“Link!”

 

_ Sidon?! _

 

He hesitated in his surprise, unfortunately allowing the Lizalfos to land another blow, knocking him off his feet and skidding across the small section of bridge. Link had to stab his sword into the support beam to keep himself from falling in the water. He opened his eyes from the pain, not sure when he had closed them. 

 

Sidon looked up at him in horror from the water below. 

 

“Link, behind you!” Sidon was already on the move as he yelled to Link. He watched Sidon jump from the water to tackle the creature and come to stand behind Link. A panicked feeling washed over him. 

 

Link hadn’t noticed a weapon on Sidon.

 

Turning, gasping in pain from the sharp sting on his side, Link watched Sidon wrestle the Lizalfos blade from its hand and finish it off with its own weapon. Link sighed, glad to see Sidon with something to protect himself with. Link went to stand, but Sidon held out his hand to motion for him to stay still. 

 

“Recover. We will handle this.” Sidon did not turn to look at him, his signature cheerful attitude switched with something serious and stern. 

 

_ We? _

 

It was then that Link heard it. A sort of heavy thudding sound. If Link had to compare it to anything, it was similar to a boulder rolling down the side of a mountain. Link saw a few of the Moblins lingering in the back of the group startle. There, barreling into Link’s line of sight were two Gordons. They rolled over the Moblins as if they were pins, knocking them into the water then untucking to begin combat with the remaining Lizalfos. Link pulled himself to stand, watching as the remainder of the ambush were quickly taken out by the trio. The last enemy was knocked into the water to perish, and a sudden calm now settled around them. Link took a hesitant step in Sidon’s direction, only to have the other spin on him and rush forwards. 

 

“Sidon, what are you-”

 

Sidon gently took hold of Link’s hands and lowered them, letting go to then cup his face. Link’s body flared, but Sidon continued to keep his gentle hold through the embarrassing reaction. 

 

“We need to get you home. You have far too many injuries.” Sidon was nearly muttering, his voice was so quiet as he looked Link over from head to toe. “You’re losing blood.” 

 

“I’m fine.” Link tried again but Sidon wasn’t looking away from Link’s injuries to read his hands. Link huffed through his nose, reaching up to mimic Sidon’s current action. Yellow eyes met his own, worry and fear blazing behind a stern gaze. 

 

“Please, my friend. We must get you-”

 

“It’s okay,” Link only allowed one hand to release Sidon, but the moment he was done speaking, it was going right back where it had been. “Nothing some food and a good night's rest can’t fix.” 

 

Link wasn’t fully lying. If he cooked a few specific meals and slept through the night, most of his injuries would be taken care of. Sidon didn’t need to know that Link was low on food due to fueling the bike and didn’t have a fairy on him. He would be hurting for quite some time. Sidon was giving him an almost wounded look. 

 

“All the more reason. It was reckless to take on so many foes, even for one as great as yourself. What were you . . . I could just . . .” Link observed Sidon nearly hold his breath to try and figure out what he wanted to say next. If Link didn’t have the feeling that he was in trouble, he probably would have found it cute. 

 

He still found it cute.

 

“I’m afraid you must continue to the Domain on your own,” Sidon said loudly. Link flinched, but he wasn’t sure from the volume or the dismissal. 

 

“The little Hylian doing alright?” one of the Gorons called over. 

 

“Are you okay?” the other spoke up right after him. Sidon stood at his full height, hand traveling from Links face to his shoulders. 

 

“I fear he has been injured and must be taken back to the Domain as quickly as possible. I must swim ahead with him. Will you both be fine on your own?” Sidon said. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“Get him checked out. We’ll see you there.” They waved, already heading off the bridge and back towards the main path to the Domain. Sidon’s full attention was then back on Link. His fingers slowly took hold of the arrow still in Link’s back. 

 

“I must remove it. It will cause you more discomfort to leave it in while I swim,” Sidon explained. Link nodded, gripping at Sidon’s arms as the arrow was suddenly yanked from him. Sidon tossed the arrow aside and gathered Link up in his arms. 

 

“Are you well? Your face is completely flushed,” Sidon had the nerve to ask Link that question. What was he going to say?

 

_ Yes, I could die happy right here in your arms.  _

 

Yeah, Link would love to see how  _ that  _ would go. 

 

“Fine,” he made sure his hands were in view. Sidon nodded to him and walked to the edge of the platform facing the Domain. 

 

“Hold on to me, as tightly as you can without injuring yourself further.” Sidon pulled Link closer, tucking him below his chin to keep him secure. “Hold your breath. Tap my shoulder when you require more air.”

 

Link nodded, and took a deep breath.

 

Sidon dove below the surface with Link pressed flush against him. Link had been given the Zora Armour to allow him to swim faster and farther, however being carried through the water at the alarming speed of a Zora was something he’d never experienced. Also, Sidon was holding him. 

 

So, bonus.

 

Link could tell that Sidon was pushing himself to swim as quickly as he could. Link had to grip the other with his full strength for fear of being swept away. Link couldn’t tell if the dizziness and fatigue were from the blood loss, lack of oxygen, or a miserable combination of the two. Link tapped on Sidon’s shoulder, the other instantly breaching the surface to allow Link a chance to gulp down a new mouthful of air. They continued on, the Domain in sight, when Link realized the dizziness and fatigue were only getting worse, which meant is was not from a lack of oxygen. He’d felt this sensation enough times to know what was about to happen. From the speed Sidon was going Link could scarcely move anything, never mind trying to get the others attention. His vision started to fade, dark blotches of nothing danced at the edges. 

 

Sidon swam up the side waterfall on the main level of the Domain. Link saw Mipha’s statue, could hear that Sidon was speaking something to him, but he was too fogged to comprehend it. He took shallow breaths of air to fill his lungs, but it was too late. His face was tilted up by a gentle brush of Sidon’s finger to make eye contact with the other. 

 

“Link? Are you alright?” Sidon’s concerned voice was the last sound Link registered before consciousness evaded him. 

 

He should have packed a fairy.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late! I had to run errands and got a bit busy but it's up I didn't forget! Let me know what you think of this chapter even if it's just yelling at me ^-^ I get that a lot. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon has many reactions

Sidon could think of only one other instance when he had been this horrified. 

 

He wanted to scream, yell, and beg for help from everyone and anyone around him. His title and manners be damned. 

 

Link had become dead weight in his arms. 

 

“Link?!” he gasped, looking to the others face to see some sort of reaction. Sidon could see Bazz from the corner of his eyes. “Bazz, quickly go get-”

 

He was stunned speechless.

 

A light emitted from Link’s body before an ethereal form began to take shape. It was instantaneous, but for Sidon it felt as if the world stood still. A spectral being moved around Link, one that Sidon would recognize anywhere. 

 

_ Mipha _ .

 

Sidon watched in stunned silence as his sister’s form moved around Link, gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and a flurry of bubbles moved around them all. The spirit of his sister looked up, meeting his gaze with a loving smile. Sidon returned the smile, and felt as if he would cry. 

 

“It is my pleasure,” her voice the same as Sidon remembered. 

 

She vanished.

 

Sidon blinked, suddenly feeling fingers trail along his jaw. Looking down, he was only mildly shocked to see Link’s eyes open. Sidon became overwhelmed with the wave of emotions rushing through him. He had been terrified he would lose Link, mystified at the sight of his late sister healing him, and now thankful that Link was fine and knowing that it would always remain so. 

 

“Sidon?” Link’s face was cautious as his hands moved slowly. Sidon opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. What could he say? 

 

He pulled Link as tightly against him as he could and buried his face in the Hylians now unharmed shoulder. 

 

Sidon did not weep, did not speak, but simply held Link to him to ground himself back into the moment. He had been so worried. He knew that Link faced perils no others dared to fight, but Sidon had never been witness to the aftermath. There was a small part of him that believed Link was indestructible, a god among them from the deeds he had performed. 

 

How utterly foolish of him. 

 

Seeing Link collapse, even for a moment, was something Sidon had never prepared himself for. Even as they had face Vah Ruta, Link had done so with bravery and skill. He had gotten shock arrows from a dreaded Lynel, for goddess’ sake.

 

Sidon calmed his breathing, focusing on nothing but the feeling of the form in his arms and the way Link began to breathe in sync with himself. It was peaceful, and soon Sidon was able to pull away enough to look back at Link.

 

“I’m sorry,” Link signed instantly.

 

“As you should be,” SIdon chuckled fondly, smiling to his Hylian. “I feared for you, but you seem well.” Link nodded to affirm when Sidon had said. Link was fine now, the harm forgotten. “It is so good to see you, my friend. Even if how I was able to see you wasn’t ideal.” 

 

“I’m sorry about that too.” Link’s next phrase confused Sidon. Why would he be sorry for that?

 

“I do not understand.”     

 

“Last time, I left. I wanted to wait and see you, but I was already running late and Zelda-” Link hesitated, refocusing his thoughts it seemed. “No excuses. I’m sorry I left without spending time with you. I should have come right back, but I was nervous.” 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I was disappointed,” Sidon was putting it mildly, “but I know you have your own responsibilities as well. The timing was wrong.” Sidon looked at Link mildly confused. “Why were you nervous?” 

 

“I-”

 

“Everything alright over here?” the two turned, recognizing the voice instantly.

 

It was Bazz. 

 

“Fine now, Bazz. Thank you for . . . why are you snickering?” Sidon asked, watching Bazz covering his mouth to hide his quiet laughter. 

 

“No reason, your highness, just . . . are you planning on putting Link down any time soon?” Bazz had a mischievous sort of grin on his face. Sidon felt his own flare in embarrassment. With everything happening so quickly and Sidon dealing with his own emotions, he had yet to realize he was still holding Link. He chanced a look to the other, seeing Link’s face flushed and a nervous smile on his face. 

 

That was interesting. 

 

“Forgive me,” Sidon muttered, setting Link down onto his feet to allow him to stand. Sidon returned to his full height and looked to Bazz, trying his best to not glare at the other. 

 

He really hadn’t wanted to put Link down just yet. 

 

“Anything to report, Bazz?” He hadn’t meant to be so short with the other, but the greedy part of his personality was showing.

 

“All seems quiet. The council is still in their meeting, and no other reports or sightings have been made,” Bazz’s grin still hadn’t gone away. “Wonderful to see you, Link.” 

 

“Same to you, Bazz. How have you been?” Link asked, attention on Bazz but he hadn’t moved away from where Sidon had put him down. He was still beside him. Sidon could feel the conversation turned, and as loud as the jealous part of him was becoming, he knew that with Link fit and safely in the Domain, he needed to return to his duties. Link was happily chatting with Bazz, so Sidon felt it was best to leave his side now. 

 

“Link.” Sidon politely waited for a pause in his friends conversation before speaking. “With you unharmed and within the Domain, I must return to my duties escorting the last of the Goron liaisons safely here.” Sidon hesitated to continued. “Will I see you when I return?” 

 

“I-”

 

“I can handle that, your highness. My shift at post is finished and I would be glad for the chance to meet some of the Gorons that have come to our aid. I can leave now. No need to trouble yourself further, especially not with such an esteemed guest here,” Bazz suddenly suggested. Sidon gave him a stunned look. Sidon knew what Bazz was doing, and he was grateful, however . . . 

 

Bazz was laying it on a bit thick. 

 

“If you are sure that you will-”

 

“Leave it to me,” Bazz bowed before taking off in the direction of the river to find and escort the Gorons safely to the Domain. Sidon hummed, not quite sure what had just happened. 

 

“What was that about?” Link caught Sidon’s attention once again.

 

“I am not quite sure,” Sidon chuckled as he returned his full focus to Link. “It has been so long since we have last been together. Would I be able to convince you to stay long enough to ask how you have been and the latest adventures you have had?” 

 

“About that,” Link paused, seeming to try and figure out what to say next. Sidon tried not to outwardly show his growing disappointment once again. 

 

“I see. If you must be on your way I implore you to restock and-”

 

“Sidon, wait,” Link interrupted him. “I . . . don’t need to rush off for once. Zelda, well she sort of forced me to take a break.” 

 

Sidon could physically feel his face light up. 

 

“Wonderful. As long as you are in the area you are always welcome here in the Domain. I agree with her, of course. After what I witnessed today, a few days of rest would be welcomed for you. Were you planning on a destination, or spending a few days exploring Hyrule?” Sidon’s excitement was getting the better of him.

 

“Actually, I’m sort of at my destination,” Link rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly. Sidon felt his pulse quicken. Link had wanted to come here, of all places in Hyrule. 

 

Link wanted to come to the Domain. 

 

“Well, my friend,” Sidon began walking, guiding Link further into his home where Link typically stayed. “It seems the goddess smiled upon our chance meeting today.” He used a charming tone while he spoke. Sidon was thrilled. Link within the Domain for a few days would be more than Sidon had ever hoped for.

 

“How long has Zelda allowed for you break? I will make arrangements for the length of time you will be staying. ” 

 

“A month.”

 

Sidon stopped walking. 

 

Link stuttered in his steps, turning to look back at Sidon with a bewildered expression. 

 

“What?” Sidon hardly choked out a whisper he was so stunned. Had Sidon read that right? 

 

“She said I’m not to return to the castle for an entire month. I . . . know that’s a long time to for a visitor to be in the Domain, but-” Sidon could not longer focus on what Link was trying to say. 

 

Link was going to be in the Domain, with Sidon, for an entire month. 

 

A  _ month. _

 

“This is wonderful news!” Sidon beamed, his voice echoing off the walls of the surrounding hallways. Link stared at him like a startled guppy, but quickly regained himself and smiled.

 

“If that’s alright?” Link asked. 

 

“Alright?” Sidon laughed. “Link, my friend, it is far more than alright!” Sidon reached out to trace behind Link’s ear before cupping his face. Sidon’s pure elation radiated off of him while he softly spoke. “An entire month with you; nothing else could bring me such joy.” 

 

Link’s face became alight with color. 

 

Sidon paused, realizing now how intimately he had spoken to the other in his happiness. Had he embarrassed the other? Sidon had only spoken the truth, but perhaps it was a bit much for his friend. To have Link so close, for so long, would be time Sidon would treasure. He would spend as much time with him as he could. He would still need to perform his duties as prince, but  _ nothing  _ was going to keep him from Link while this close. 

 

Not even Link. 

 

Sidon pulled away, not wanting to embarrass the other or himself anymore for one day. He continued walking, seeing that the Domain began to fiercely glow meaning nightfall had come. It was late, and the other should rest. He stopped at the door to Link’s guest room. The Hylian spent plenty of occasions visiting the Domain that Sidon had taken it upon himself to deem the closest guest room to his own quarters Link’s personal room. It may have been a selfish move on Sidon’s part, but it was what he felt was right. If Link was in the Domain, Sidon would always want him near. 

 

“Rest. I shall speak with my father of your stay, and I will see you in the morning,” Sidon smiled warmly to him. 

 

“Goodnight, Sidon,” Link stood in the doorway of his room, just watching Sidon. 

 

“Goodnight, Link,” he waited until the door was completely shut, and Link out of sight, before he moved towards the throne room to inform his father of the wonderful news that Link would be staying with them for quite some time. 

  
An entire  _ month  _ with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We've made it beyond 1k hits! Thank you to all that have stuck with this challenge and are enjoying the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.


	9. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a time

Link felt his soul leave his body. 

 

How was Link supposed to take that? The fact that he was going to be in the Zora’s Domain for a month made Sidon that happy? A part of him was pleased, overly pleased by the way Sidon seemed thrilled with the idea of Link spending so much time there, but another part of him was struggling. 

 

The way Sidon had  _ looked  _ at him when he’d said it. Link couldn’t get the image out of his head. He laid on the bed in his room at the Domain and stared up at the ceiling. It was unfair. How could Sidon do this to him?! 

 

Link wanted to kiss him. 

 

Sidon had been so close, and to say those words with that look on his charmingly handsome face had nearly made Link reach up and kiss him. The urge to do so still hadn’t gone away and Link feared that he was going to feel this way for the entire month he was here. 

 

A blissful agony.

 

Link turned on his side again, kicking at the covers that now had him tangled. He’d tried to fall asleep nearly four hours ago, but it just wasn’t going to happen with how ridiculous his mind was being. He groaned. 

 

Link  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. 

 

Could he handle staying here a month? It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to, because he did more than anything, but the discomfort he was feeling warned him that it was only going to get worse. It was one thing for Link to take care of himself when he was traveling or in his own home, but to deal with his current predicament—Sidon’s room being just a few feet away—was something that both terrified and excited Link. 

 

Which made it all the more a problem.

 

He returned to his back. 

 

How bad would it be? He could get rid of his problem, but then would he be able to face Sidon the very next morning? Typically Link would have a bit of a buffer between when he got off to thoughts about Sidon and when he would actually  _ see  _ Sidon. This was uncharted territory. 

 

Link removed his top. 

 

His body temperature was rising, and beneath the blankets with his clothes on he felt as if he were laying in the center of the Gerudo desert. His body felt on fire, and he could already tell he wasn’t going to win this battle. 

 

When it came to fighting his feelings on Sidon, he never won. 

 

Link fell back against the pillows once more. His mind was already running with ideas seeing as he was only  _ a few feet away from the one he wanted.  _ Link had always thought he’d had it bad before, but he’d never gotten this worked up within the Domain. Sidon was so close, but felt far more unobtainable than ever. 

 

Link stared angrily at his form, mad that this was most likely going to become an issue far too frequently for the next month. He needed sleep, he could already tell from the aching muscles of his back and shoulders. Kicking the blankets off his body completely Link rummaged around in his bag to get what he wanted then tugged off the remaining layers of clothing. Shifting to his knees facing the headboard, Link uncorked the small bottle in his hand and poured the smooth liquid onto his fingers. 

 

He was thankful that he’d managed to slip this into his pack without Zelda noticing. 

 

Popping the cork back on, Link returned the bottle to his bag, rubbing his fingers together to slick every surface. He hadn’t had the chance to do this particular action for some time, and the last thing he wanted to do was screw up and walk a little funny the next day. Link adjusted his position, leaning forward to brace his weight on his forearm as the other slicked hand reached around. Link took another breath before slowly pressing his finger in. 

 

He shivered, adjusting to the feeling rather quickly before adding a second. He waited a moment, thinking of how much of a stretch he would feel from just one of Sidon’s fingers. Link shoved his face into his pillow thinking of Sidon doing this to him. One finger at a time being added, stretching and filling Link to get him adjusted to the size before Sidon could take him. Link added another finger, hissing at the slight sting he was feeling, but he willed his body to relax. The tip of his cock twitched against the mattress below him, already achingly hard the the mental image. Link took another burst of short breaths before he braced himself. 

 

He started moving his hand. 

 

Link muffled his cry in the pillow, spreading his legs a bit farther to allow his hand room to work. He started out at a steady pace, nothing too fast but he couldn’t stand for teasing at the moment. 

 

The thought of Sidon teasing him begged to differ. 

 

Link would be in his lap, wanting to face him and kiss him if he could. Sidon would have full control of how slow or fast he wanted to take Link. He would have that look on his face, muttering terms of endearment as he fucked Link on his hand. Link thrust his hips back onto his own fingers, wishing he had something to mimic the actual size he craved. Link licked his lips to wet them, another thought racing through his mind when his fingers pressed against their goal. 

 

He would shift back from Sidon’s lap a bit, not worried about the others arms seeing as he would have plenty of reach. Link would kiss his way down Sidon’s chest and stomach until he could brush his lips against his prizes. He’d look up at Sidon, seeing if the other was okay with what Link wanted to do before getting that look once again and a nod. 

 

Link moaned roughly into his pillow, fingers doubling their efforts as his mind plagued him with Sidon’s fingers deep inside him while sucking on Sidon’s cocks. He panted, body moving on its own in its lustful haze. He would want to make Sidon feel just as good, enough to have the other as lost in pleasure as he felt. Link nearly choked on the image of Sidon fucking his mouth in the heat of bliss. 

 

Link’s orgasm took him by surprise. 

 

He’d thankfully managed to muffle a good portion of his moaning with the pillow before he’d grown too loud. His body rocked pleasantly against his fingers still inside of him, another moan passing his lips as his fantasy came to an end with Sidon losing himself as Link had, coming undone as Link did his best to swallow. It would be overwhelming, pleasantly, but still overwhelming. 

 

Link collapsed onto the bed once again in a much more relaxed stated. For a moment, he thought he’d heard something by the door, but when he tiredly looked nothing, had been disturbed. Shrugging it off as his own paranoid thoughts, he slumped back and pulled the blanket back over himself. His body hummed with the echoes of orgasm, and for once, he wasn’t suddenly drowning in guilt. Link felt nothing but content as his lay there yawning from the entire day and thinking of that look Sidon had given him. 

 

Link fell asleep with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be busy this week (at least until things settle down) and forgot today was a holiday which means forced social interaction. I'm hoping to get at least the next three parts written today so I will be a little bit ahead again for the week but we'll see. Please forgive me if I miss a day, but I am determined to not do that!! If I do, know that the following day will have two uploads. 
> 
> Thank you in advance!


	10. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon also has a time

Sidon had gone and spoken with his father after bidding Link goodnight. 

 

As he suspected, his father was pleased to hear that Link would be visiting, joking at Sidon’s expense that this was an ample opportunity for Sidon to be honest with the Hylian. Sidon had sputtered as he retreated from the throne room, his father’s joyous laughter following close behind. The conversation had put Sidon’s mind into a flurry. He’d paced the span of the Domain, unable to rest from thinking so hard. 

 

Yes, Link spending an entire month in the Domain would give Sidon plenty of time to confess his feelings to the other, but he still wasn’t sure if it was for the best. 

 

Yet he couldn’t get Link’s reaction out of his head. 

 

Link had flushed, looking almost shy on both occasions when Sidon had shown him a more intimate sign of affection. Had he really embarrassed the Hylian and made him uncomfortable, or were Sidon’s advances welcomed? Would it be wise to test that theory? If Link was uncomfortable than Sidon did not want to make matters worse. Yet, if by some miracle Link did welcome Sidon’s efforts he didn’t want to waste any time. 

 

This would be a gamble. 

 

Was Sidon willing to risk what friendship he did have with his Hylian to selfishly seek out more? Would it be worth it in the end? If Link did share his affection, then yes it would be worth it. If he didn’t . . . Sidon did not know what he would do. 

 

He once more found himself before the statue of his sister. 

 

Mipha had never confessed, having loved Link so devotedly but never uttering a word until after her passing. Had it been worth it, he wondered. If his sister had managed to survive, if she could speak with him, Sidon wondered what she would tell him to do. He chuckled, the thought of Mipha giving him advice about the same Hylian they had both fallen in love with did not escape him. In some bizzare way, it was rather funny. 

 

Sidon sat before the statue looking up at the stars to think. If he said nothing, he would live the rest of his life knowing that he had never taken the chance in the same way his sister had. His father advised against that path, and a growing part of Sidon agreed. The long life he had ahead of him seemed to look very lonely if he continued on the path he was on. 

 

If he took the chance, he could not think of a happier life. 

 

Sidon could not halt his yawn. It was well beyond the time for anyone to be awake, and Sidon sitting up all night wasn’t going to lead to any sort of conclusion other than he would be exhausted the next day. What sort of impression would that be on Link? 

 

Speaking of . . .

 

Sidon hauled himself to his feet once more, realizing that he had been sitting for much longer than he’d originally thought. Time seemed to speed by when complicated thoughts consumed the mind. Sidon shook his head, turning to venture further into the Domain back towards his room. He nodded to those on guard duty, offering a polite but tired smile until he came to the hallway of his private quarters. The closest guard posting was further back down the hall leaving Sidon’s area much more private than the rest of the Domain. 

 

He oddly preferred it that way. 

 

His feet took the usual pathway towards his own chambers, but the sight of the guest room doors did not escape his notice. He smiled, soft and pleasant knowing that Link was just behind those doors. It was a comfort that Sidon knew was going to spoil him for the next month. 

 

He still couldn’t believe it. 

 

Sidon stood before the door, having walked closer during his musing. He reached out, his hand pressing lightly against the elegant design. He hoped Link was comfortable and resting peacefully. Sidon  _ did  _ agree with Zelda. Since Link awoke from his century long slumber, he hadn’t stopped. It was good for Link to rest and take it easy; he’d earned it many times over as far as Sidon’s opinion was concerned. 

 

His train of thought was derailed by a noise. 

 

Sidon blinked at the door, not quite sure if he had . . . heard that right. A muffled . . . something had been loud enough to be heard from the hall. Sidon frowned. Was Link alright? It was too quiet to be a scream, but perhaps Link was having another nightmare. On various occasions, Link had confessed to his inability to get a full nights sleep without interruption. Sidon hesitated for a moment, fingers hovering above the handle before another noise reached his ears. Sidon twisted his wrist, not planning on doing anything other than checking to make sure Link was not in distress before returning to his own room to rest. He slowly pushed the door forward, barely wide enough to form a crack before Sidon’s entire form seized up. 

 

A scent so rich, so earthy, so  _ Link  _ ensnared all of Sidon’s senses. 

 

His body instantaneously responded. Sidon’s mouth watered, pulse lept, and skin flared as his mind fogged in the euphoric scent that came from the tiniest opening of the room. More sounds graced Sidon’s ears of Link’s voice, along with a slick sound that had him hard and twitching at the implications. His fingers tightened around the handle so hard he feared he would break it. He realized now what he had heard, what he  _ was _ hearing, and that he needed to back away as quickly as possible. 

 

He didn’t budge. 

 

His mind scattered in so many different directions. It was unfathomable how utterly bewitched he was at just the smell of Link. Sidon was curious. What had brought this on? What was he thinking about? What was Link doing to himself to create such delectable scents and sounds? Dare he look?

 

Sidon ripped himself away from the door, shutting it with a single click. 

 

He continued to back away until he found himself in his own chamber. His lustful antics would  _ not  _ take command of him. He would never actively break Link’s trust in that way and invade on such an intimate moment. Sidon bit at the edge of his finger, a nervous tick he’d had since a child. 

 

He had not expected that. 

 

Sidon submerged himself into his slumbering pool, refusing to stay above water should his treacherous body do something stupid. Seeing as he was now on full display he didn’t doubt it. He tried to settle his breathing but Link’s scent was engraved in him now. He could nearly taste it on his tongue. 

 

Sidon whimpered in need.

 

His cocks pulsed from the singular fact that Sidon knew what Link had been doing. As soon as Link’s scent hit Sidon he  _ knew  _ he should have moved away. He had been tempted, drunk off the scent and knowledge that Link was pleasuring himself just beyond the door. What had Link been thinking of, been using, how long had he been at it? 

 

Sidon gripped himself painfully in his hand, fingers pressing both cocks as tightly together as he could before stroking with Link’s actual moans filling Sidon’s head while his scent still lingered. Sidon gasped, spiraling towards ecstasy so quickly he feared he would hurt himself, but he didn’t care. Link had sounded divine, his voice a gift for Sidon to hear. He imaged what Link must have looked like, his cocks weeping as he panted from the vision. Had Link felt this same build? Had he thought something similar. Sidon groaned. 

Could Link have thought of him?

 

Sidon doubted, but the fantasy alone of Link in his guest room, naked and moaning on the bed while he thought of Sidon had him crashing into his end nearly violently; a muted cry of Link’s name on his lips. His entire form shuttered, twitching while he tried his best to settle. He gulped, bewildered for a moment forgetting if he took in water or air. Sidon’s form all but melted to the base of the pool, content yet conflicted. 

 

Link would never forgive him if he knew. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure how he would take it were their positions reversed. The mindset that was still recovering from a violent orgasm would hope Link would have opened the door and entered, but Sidon also was privy to the knowledge that Link was the one he desired. 

 

Sidon hadn’t the faintest idea who it was that Link craved. 

 

Passions aside, he had encroached on a private moment for Link. Sidon would never abuse this moment, but he feared telling Link the truth as well. That was a suddenly horrifying thought.  

 

Had Sidon been caught? 

 

Link hadn’t seemed to notice all things considered. Sidon was sure as he tried to review everything that had happened he’d managed to hear Link’s completion. It had been the loudest of all the sounds Sidon had heard, but he could only assume. This, now added to his previous worries, had Sidon developing a terrible headache. He willed his mind to still and eased his form to where he typically slept. All of these matters stemmed from a singular focus, and as much as Sidon loved thinking about Link . . . he needed to rest.

 

All of this could be dealt with come morning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there is going to be an update tomorrow but sudden plans have sprung up! If not there shall be two on Wednesday! Thank you in advance for understanding! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins . . .

He was up at first light.

 

A habit Link could never break, regardless of how much he wished he could. Unless he was injured or dying, he was never able to sleep in. He was fond of naps when he could get them in, but to sleep through the night and into the late morning was something that would always elude him. Both out of habit and nerves, he supposed.  _ Can’t be too tired if you’ve slept for a century _ seemed to be his own personal joke. He stretched, grunting as he roused himself from sleep. He laid there, trying to think of everything he had to do.

 

His mind was blank. 

 

Right, Zelda had given him a month to just . . . rest, so he had come to the Domain to spend time with Sidon. Speaking of, Link wasn’t completely sure what Sidon had planned today. Would Link be able to spend time with him?

 

Link rolled his eyes. 

 

He would need to find a balance to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to spend every minute with the other, but knew better than to get himself thinking that it was actually possible. He would settle for seeing the other briefly once a day, every other if he had to. He  _ was  _ here to spend as much time with Sidon as possible, so not getting to see him at all would defeat the purpose. 

 

Link wondered if Sidon was awake. 

 

It was still early, and even for a person of Sidon’s level of energy he doubted the other would be up just yet. Another stretch and Link hauled himself to his feet. If no one but the night shift guards were awake, Link would do what he always did.

 

He’d explore. 

 

There were still plenty of places around the Domain he could get lost in, and he could even gather a few more stones while he was out. Link could find things to do to occupy his time. It couldn’t be that difficult. He marked off a list in his head of things he could do while he got dressed. He’d leave his larger bag in the room, but his weapons would come with him. Even in the safety of the Domain, Link was unable to go unarmed. Once fully dressed and ready for the day he set out, making sure to be quiet enough that he wouldn’t disturb anyone trying to sleep. 

 

Namely, Sidon. 

 

Yes, spending time with the other was the true objective, but he also didn’t want to be a bother to him either. Door completely closed, Link began making his way down the hall towards the main area of the Domain. He would get a quick count of how many Zora were milling about before he would-

 

“Good morning, Link!” Sidon’s voice nearly had Link jumping out of his boots. He turned, smiling at the looming form of his prince. Link watched Sidon’s happy expression flash to something mirroring concern. “You . . . um . . . you seem quite armed for being in the Domain.” 

 

“I didn’t know if anyone was awake. I figured I would go explore a bit,” Link answered, but the look didn’t fully leave Sidon’s face.

 

Curious.

 

“I am normally awake by this hour, however I shall be earlier if need be,” Sidon said finally, that look still settling on his attractive features. Link shook his head and smiled. 

 

“Why would you do that?” Link let a soft chuckle escape him. 

 

“Because every moment I am able to be with you is too precious miss due to sleep,” Sidon spoke in a serious tone, his gaze intent and weighted on Link. He could feel his face flush from that stare. 

 

_ Damn. _

 

“What do you have planned today?” Link signed while continuing down the hallway. It would be best not to linger in doorways. 

 

“I must speak with my father, review the night guard report, then see if my presence is needed during the council sessions for the day. If not, I  _ did  _ intend to speak with the Goron milling about to look into a troubling matter for us, but . . . if you will pardon my boldness, if there would be some time where we could be together, I would cherish it.” Sidon’s comment was welcomed, however something else in the list of daily tasks caught Link’s sharp ears.

 

“What troubling matter? What’s going on? Are you alright?” Link could feel his anxiety grow. The thought of Sidon, or the Zora, in danger or upset troubled him. He had  _ always  _ been friends with the Zora, so to hear of them in danger meant those he cared for were hurting. Link would not stand for it. 

 

Sidon seemed to hesitate for a moment. Link was unsure if it was due to a royal matter, or just something Sidon felt he shouldn’t “trouble” Link with. It was a ridiculous notion and something Link would need to put a stop to should that be the case. 

 

“We were recently attacked,” Sidon finally confessed, though Link did make note that the other refused to meet his gaze as they walked side by side. Link stopped walking.

 

“What?” He could tell his facial expression was leaning more towards a serious and aggressive look for how startled Sidon seemed, but they had been  _ attacked,  _ and Link had no knowledge of it. 

 

“Above the Domain, within the riverbed leading to the reservoir some sort of . . . creature attacked. We dealt with the beast, but its origins are unknown to us. It was like nothing I had ever-” Sidon paused in his rambling. “Please, my friend, there was nothing you could have done.” 

 

“Were you hurt?” Link asked, nearly shocking himself as his hands moved. 

 

“I- No, no I was unharmed,” Sidon answered him. 

 

“Good,” Link paused. “Was anyone else hurt?”

 

“Nothing that was not treatable. We were fine, but the idea of an unknown creature able to do such damage is troubling. I have placed it upon myself to solve this riddle.” Sidon smiling to Link, confident and sure as always. Link admired him for it. 

 

“Do you want me to come with you? I might recognize something,” Link suggested. It was one thing that Sidon was attacked while Link was at the castle, but he was  _ here  _ in the Domain. He would be damned before he let anything happen to the other. 

 

Sidon’s face lit up.

 

“I would greatly appreciate your input. Once meetings are done I shall take you to the site where the creature emerged. With your travels you may indeed know something about this creature. How brilliant, Link. Once more I am grateful for your friendship,” Sidon boasted, easily causing Link’s face to flush. Sidon could compliment him so easily and it did nothing to quell Link’s affection for him. 

 

“Whatever you need,” Link answered him honestly. Sidon seemed to look at him in a mild panic. Link wasn’t sure what brought on the sudden startled look, but he hoped that he hadn’t pushed the other too far. 

 

“You should not say such things so freely,” Sidon’s bewildered look was replaced with something that Link could only classify as predatory. “I may just abuse such a creed.” 

 

“What-”

 

“Your majesty, champion. Both of you are to report to the throne room at once.” The two in question turned to see a guard standing at the end of the hall. Link’s question would have to wait, but he would not forget it. Sidon blessed him with a sheepish smile, that confident and easy going air once again returning to the prince. That hint of mischief and  . . .  _ something  _ hidden once again. Link wasn’t going to let this go. 

 

That look had  _ meant  _ something. 

 

He followed the Zora to the throne room, almost expecting to blend into the background as he had recently whenever he were to attend court at the castle. He was there as a warning, a safeguard to protect Zelda from any that would question or oppose her. 

 

Link had forgotten where he was. 

 

“We are all pleased to hear the news that the Champion is within in our hospitality for such an extended stay,” King Dorephan greeted him on entry. “It is good to see you.” 

 

“As always, your majesty,” Link answered in return. He had never had a problem with King Dorephan, and he has a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the rulers children’s fondness of him. “Thank you for allowing it.”

 

“Such formality among one that is family,” King Dorephan chortled. “Speak frankly while you are here. Your boldness was always something to admire.” 

 

“Glad to see your sense of humor is intact.” Link smiled up to the vast ruler. A fleeting thought crossed his mind. Would Sidon become so large? Link tried not to become overwhelmed in the the idea of it. He was not alone. Link needed to be careful. 

 

“You asked for us specifically, father?” Sidon stepped forward, easily taking his place at his father’s side. 

 

“I wanted to get to you before the other council members arrive. There is no need for you to waste your time here, Sidon. I want you to make sure our honored guest enjoys his stay. You are relieved of all other duties for the remainder of his visit,” King Dorephan decreed. 

 

“But . . . father, I-”

 

“You are free to do as you wish, though there may be another time I call upon you both. Enjoy this time.” That seemed to be all he was going to say on the matter. “Off you go.”

 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Link couldn’t help himself. The fact that the  _ king  _ had give Sidon permission to spend as much time with Link as he could was a blessing in and of itself. What more could Link ask for? 

 

Sidon turned to look at Link, and he felt his heart soar. Sidon looked ecstatic with a bold and beautiful smile on his face. He was also excited to spend this time with Link. 

 

This could work. 

 

“Yes, thank you, father. Come, Link. I will take you to where we discussed this morning. It may be best to get a head start on the day.” Sidon was already walking towards him, eager in his actions. Link felt a fond smile curve his features as he following closely next to him. 

 

This truly was a gift indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Life is . . . not great right now. Really hoping the summer lets things settle so I can get back in a routine. I have not abandoned this fic, but the daily updates won't be a thing again for a while. Sorry guys. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
